A problem often encountered in connecting a pipe to another pipe requiring a fluid-tight seal, is providing a sealing device for the pipe connector which readily conforms to the surface of the pipe to be connected without damaging the exterior surface of the pipe. It is usually found that a pipe connector gouges or mars the exterior surface of the pipe to the extent that the connector cannot be reused on the pipe. Work in the field may entail disconnecting a pipe with subsequent reconnection. With a connector which substantially gouges or mars the pipe surface, a water-tight reconnection cannot be achieved, therefore the damaged pipe end has to be cut off and a new connector used for reconnection. An example of such a connector is disclosed by Kody, U.S. Pat No. 3,29l,510, where the retaining ring meets the pipe surface at a substantially high angle relative to the pipe surface and where the sealing ring exerts a force on the retaining ring in such a manner that the ring gouges the pipe surface.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a reusable compression type pipe connector having a retaining ring and a sealing ring. The connector releasably retains the pipe within the connector and effects a fluid-tight seal around a pipe which has either a smooth wall or disconformities therein.
It is another object of the invention to provide a reusable compression type pipe connector wherein its retaining ring has gripping teeth which meet the pipe surface at a low angle. The portion of the connector which receives the pipe has an annular inwardly sloping surface overlapping a portion of the retaining ring to exert an inwardly directed force on the retaining ring to move the gripping teeth into contact with the pipe. This contact with the pipe retains it within the connector without substantially gouging or marring the pipe surface.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a reusable compression type pipe connector wherein the circumferential length of the free ends of the gripping teeth are sufficient to provide substantially more than point contact with the pipe surface so as to preclude gouging and marring of soft piping, such as plastic pipe.